Poison Cookie Love
by The Mafia-ish Addiction
Summary: You know one of those 'unthinkable' things that might happen in the world of Mafia? Well it just happened and well let's just say everyone just can't stop fuzzing about it... "Holy shit! Please don't tell me they're using tongue?" "Yes, Dame-Tsuna they are" "Someone please stop this madness!" Byakuran x Bianchi Crack Pairing!


**So this is a respond for another challenge...and it's crack!**

**Title: Poison Cookie Love**

**Crack Pairing: Byakuran X Bianchi**

**Summary: You know one of those 'unthinkable' things that might happen in the world of Mafia? Well it just happened and well let's just say everyone just can't stop fuzzing about it... "Holy shit! Please don't tell me they're using tongue?" "Yes, Dame-Tsuna they are" "Someone please stop this madness!"**

**A/N: You may not like this pairing and if you don't, just click the 'back' button it's easy. If you have decided to go ahead and read this, then Thank You! and please, Review too!**

* * *

**_Poison Cookie Love_**

Bianchi is the Underground World's Poison Scorpion, the deadliest Mafia Entity when it comes to the art of Poison Cooking. She's one deadly individual you'll never want to cross paths with unless your either very brave (Reborn), very Naive (Nana) or very unlucky (there's too many of them...) then your path intersecting with the purple haired maiden will be inevitable.

Not everyone knew this fact but for everyone who are lucky enough to know the danger that grips around the mafioso are smart enough to try avoiding her as much as they can. For them the farther you get away from the Poison Scorpion, the longer your life will be and undoubtedly, the better.

Just look at Hayato, (Traumatized for life?), Romeo (Rumored to be a victim of Bianchi's Poison 'Love'), Lambo (his resemblance with the dead Romeo is bad enough for his own good), Tsuna (A constant victim, thanks to Reborn) and all those countless unwilling individuals who had fallen as her 'preys'

See now how people try to desperately avoid those purple-ish, sickening stuff that seems to holler the pain coming from the wailing souls of its previous victims?

However, even with all this in mind...

...even the unthinkable can happen.

Just like a certain Marshmallow loving madman who 'once tried to dominate the world' dating the aforementioned woman. How the hell did it actually end up happening?

Well one day a stray dog who must have been hungry that very day have decided to -of-all-days- snatch Byakuran's newly opened marshmallows, of course Byakuran seeing his beloved, heavenly delights being stolen from his very sight did not gave up without a fight and chased after the dog. He kept chasing, running in circular motion for hours. Unwilling to give up on a pack of Marshmallows which actually had so many clones that he can just purchase from a random supermarket...

So he kept on chasing...and that's when Bianchi came into the scene, popping out of nowhere. She is riding a Pizza delivery guy's vehicle holding a pizza box that eventually got infected with her ability to make everything edible into becoming deadly. The infected pizza was thrown towards the dog who had fainted on the spot and the Marshmallows, well everything that is left of it got saved.

Of course, Byakuran became the happy man and that day he fell in love...with the lady who saved his marshmallows

Stupid reason right? You know to fall in love with someone just by her saving a packet of marshmallows? But what can they do?

"So we are gathered here today for our monthly alliance gathering..." Tsuna stopped what he was about to say, sensing that no one is actually paying any attention to him. He moved his gaze, taking a better look as to what the others have been fussing around.

It was Byakuran and Bianchi currently displaying their affection for each other right in front of an audience. Namely, Them.

And for the record, it was not the first time they are doing it.

Sure, when they found out about them going out, They were surprised, shocked, amazed, puzzled, confused... well you got the point but still they all became supportive and happy. They congratulated them and wished them happiness. Even encouraging them to show the world their affection for each other.

Well, maybe the 'showing to the world' part is not a very good idea...one thing they realized one time too late.

"Can someone, again, please tell those two that this is not a proper place for them to display their 'affection'?" Lal Mirch twitched. She was never a girly girl and she can't stand what she is currently watching.

"VVOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII YOU TWO ARE DISGRACING MY EYES!"

"Muu~ I'm not being paid to watch this crappy scene." Mammon very much wanted to poof away, If only the Arcobaleno is allowed to.

_"Mi Amor!" Byakuran just gave his lover a kiss on her neck.*_

_"Darling!~" Bianchi moved her hands, wrapping them around the man's waist before kissing him hard on the lips._

"Ushishishi~ The prince says he doesn't want to watch this cheap movie production."

"Shit people, I'm bloody serious! stop them or I'll shoot!" Lal Mirch warned.

"Hey, Lal..."

Lal Mirch looked at his student "What?"

"I think I'm going to be sick, kora!"

"Then stop watching them! You maggot!"

"I can't kora! I'll lose to Reborn if I do." Colonello actually trembled. "He challenged me to see who can watch those two for a longer time, kora!" The 'brave' soldier had both hands on his stomach.

_"My baby love! I love you so much, my love!" _

_"Let's share a world of paradise together my sweet sugar bubblegum!" __Bianchi actually giggled saying that._

_"And we'll sail across the river of our great love for each other!~" Byakuran sang._

_"Yes my darling, off we go to the ocean of our undying love for each other!" Bianchi played with her lovers, white locks. twirling her fingers around._

"Oh, god now they're even talking cheesy talk!" Skull pointed out as he desperately tried to 'ignore' everything. All of them actually are trying to 'ignore' the two lovers as much as they can. They tried getting their attention for them to stop, meaning Fran even ate Byakuran's marshmallows right in front of him but he didn't even flinch.

He actually ignored his Marshmallows for the very first time.

_"Take me to heaven, my love!~"_

_"As you wish, I will to anything just to show you the power that comes within this heart of mine."_

_"Yes, let us travel together!"_

_"We'll face oceans and mountains together!"_

_"I like how that sounds my love!~"_

and again, they kissed...

"Kikyo, what is happening with Byakuran-sama?" Bluebell tagged on her co-mare ring holder's outfit.

"I'm afraid you might not like the answer." Kikyo 'sadly' told the younger funeral wreath.

"Kufufufu~ What did I just heard?" The mist's laugh sounded strained. Seems like he just heard something a lot creepier that his own laugh.

"Haha, well that is just disturbing. Haha!" Takeshi

"Hn." Kyoya twitched as his hands were currently itching to reach his trusted tonfa, knocked the two herbivorous lovebirds that had dared to waste his time and then walk away.

"Is this what Adults are supposed to be doing?" Lambo asked as he tried his best to 'understand' the given situation, after a moment tough he came up with a decision. "Well, that is why I don't want to be an adult. Look they're even eating each others faces and licking! Lambo-sama is so grossed out! Lambo-sama does not want anything to do with them!"

Tsuna blinked...What did Lambo just said? Eating each others faces?...The young boss looked towards the lovers and almost puked, almost...it was a close one but he managed to swallow it back.

"Holy shit! Please don't tell me they're using tongue!?"

"Yes, Dame-Tsuna they are" Reborn smirked at his student's reaction.

"Oh god, why? This is too much for everyone to handle" Tsuna paled

"Not me, this benefits me in every way possible." Reborn smirked knowingly. "You know Dame-Tsuna, this is a blessing in disguise for me."

"Someone please stop this madness!" Tsuna ignored his tutor as he desperately tried to get the lover's attention. "Byakuran, Bianchi please stop your public display of affection. We are in the middle of an important meeting."

_"T'amo"**_

_"Ich liebe dich"_

_"Iniirog Kita"_

_"I love You"_

_"Ti Voi"_

_"Mi aime jou"_

_"Aishiteru"  
_

_"Wo ai ni"_

_"Saya cinta padamu"_

_"S`agapau"_

_"Sarang heyo"_

"Ahem...Byakuran, Bianchi."

"Can you two please listen to me?"

"Hi?"

"Still there?"

Tsuna buried his face under his hands. At least he tried. "Anyone in favor of walking away and getting a cup of warm tea and mango tarts to try erasing this thing on their minds, please follow me."

As if on cue, everyone stood up.

Except for one Hayato, Gokudera. Seeing his sister without the goggles the young main had actually fainted on the spot. Unable to notice the event that had just taken place.

Well, talk about being lucky?

* * *

**What did I just wrote? Oh gosh, It's so crappy~**

**Oh well, now that it's done...I'll go back to Procrastinating!~ (which is one reason why updates are rare)**

**Ciao!~ *pops away***

***obviously Byakuran and Bianchi talking to each other**

**** I love you in many languages, I randomly searched them so they may not be 100% accurate**


End file.
